fake_star_trek_memory_charleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Uss Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)
The USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) was a Federation starship, a Galaxy-W13 Class explorer in Starfleet service, under the command of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun beginning in the year 2376. History 2376 The 'Excalibur's construction started after the second Borg invasion of the Federation using some older systems from previous vessels. The command crew of the original Excalibur was present when the vessel was commissioned. The Excalibur-A was originally to be under the command of Captain Elizabeth Shelby, but she relinquished command after the dramatic reappearance of the believed-to-be-dead Mackenzie Calhoun, the captain of the previous Excalibur. Shortly after the vessels dedication, Captains Calhoun and Shelby were married on the bridge of the Excalibur-A' in a ceremony presided over by Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The Excalibur-A's first assignment found her in the middle of the Gateways Crisis, and inbetween two warring species, the Markanians and the Aerons. Soon after, the Excalibur was sent to investigate unusual energy signatures in Zone 18 Alpha. There, the Excalibur encountered the Beings, who claimed to be ancient Earth gods. The Excalibur’s saucer section was equipped with warp drive and left the system while the stardrive section battled the Being’s and was heavily damaged. The Uss Trident Ncc-31347 arrived in the system just in time to defend the defenseless stardrive section. The Excalibur and the Uss Enterprise NCC-1701-E were key to the revelation of Selelvian manipulation of the Federation Council. 2379 The Excalibur was present, when the extra-dimensional beings known as the Teuthis attempted to incite civil war between the two major powers of the New Thallonian Protectorate. The Excalibur briefly went missing in the enclosed, gelatinous realm of the Teuthis and the Bolgar, but emerged soon after. 2380 The Excalibur was one of the ships to respond to the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Leading a Task Group of eight ships, Captain Calhoun joined up with the Enterprise-E and deferred command to that starship. It joined the battle near Earth. 2381 During the invasion of the Borg Collective in 2381, Starbase 343 was one of five simultaneous attacks along with bases 157 and 234 and the planets of Khitomer and Korvat. The Excalibur protected the base during the battle, and attempted to reproduce the phase inverter technique the Uss Ranger Nebula class used, but the Borg had already adapted; instead, they used the same technology to augment torpedoes and destroyed the cube. The Excalibur signaled an all-clear, but was heavily crippled and unable to rendezvous with the Enterprise at the Azure Nebula. After the engagement, Starfleet Command had evidence indicating that the Borg had adapted to this attack, and its use was therefore dismissed by a think tank that included Seven of Nine. Crew manifest :See USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel. Command division * Commanding officer: * Captain Elizabeth Shelby (2376) ** Lt. Commander Mackenzie Calhoun (2376-2401 ) ** Commander T'Vas (Vulcan Command Officer /Fedration Commander) (2401-2403),(2405-?) ** Acting-Captain Elizabeth Rutledge(lt. commander) (2403-2405) * First officer: ** Commander Burgoyne 172 (2376- 2401) * Flight controller: ** Lieutenant Mark McHenry (2376) ** Lieutenant Tania Tobias (2379- ) Operations division * Operations manager: ** Lieutenant Robin Lefler (2376-2377?) ** Morgan Primus (2377?-2379) ** Commander Burgoyne 172 (2401- ) Security * Tactical officer/Chief of security: * Ensign Janos (Gamma Shift) (2376) * Lieutenant Zak Kebron (2376- ?) Engineering * Chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Craig Mitchell * Engineering staff: ** Lieutenant, junior grade Ronni Beth ** Ensign Yates ** Ensign Torelli ** Ensign Pheytus * Transporter chief: Ensign Penelope Halliwell Science and medicine * Science officer: * Lieutenant Soleta (2376-2378) * Lieutenant Candido (2378?) - KIA * Xyon (2378-2401) Chief medical officer: Commander Selar, MD (2376-2379) * Ship's Counselor: Lieutenant Zak Kebron * Head of Science Divison Jay Blair Civilians * "Ambassador" Si Cwan (2376-2377?) * Kalinda (2376-2377?) * Moke (2376-) * Xyon of Calhoun (2379) Category:Jays Old Assignment Category:Starships Category:Galaxy Class Category:Starfleet